1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to precipitation removal devices and more particularly pertains to a new precipitation removal device for preventing precipitation build up on a satellite signal receptor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of precipitation removal devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,349 describes a device for heating a satellite signal receiving dish. Another type of precipitation removal device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,238 which also includes a device for heating a satellite dish. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,452 which includes heating elements mounted on a satellite dish for directly heating the dish.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adapted for directly removing precipitation from a satellite signal receptor, as opposed to heating the entire dish. Since the signal receptor is relatively small compared to the dish, the signal receptor is more prone to being disrupted by condensation, rain and snow. For this reason, a device is needed that clears precipitation from the signal receptor.